Convincing
by Spirit414
Summary: rated for adult themes and mentionings of sex Spot thought as he lay on his bed, Race could be pretty darn convincing.... SLASH SpRace. R&R please!


**_Author's Notes: Ok, I am a little nervous with this one, so please read what I am going to say before you read the story. This is my first attempt at writing Sprace, and I don't know if it is any good. I would really appreciate it if you guys would possibly review because I want to know if this story sucks, or if it is remotely good at all._**

**_One last thing, I think the beginning is a little slow, but I don't know how to make it better. Sorry._**

**_Warning: This story contains some higher level screwing around. No actual sex, but they do 'do it' I just don't put it in detail. If you don't like, please don't read. And remember, this is my first time trying to write something like this, so it may suck._**

**_(Almost forgot) Disclaimer: I don't own Newises...really. :) _**

**_Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Convincing

"Hey, how ya doing Jack?" Race asked eager to know the outcome of Jack's visit to Brooklyn. "So, um, where's Spot?"

"He was concerned about us being serious, imagine that?" Jack's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Race was shocked. How could Spot not want to help them? How could Spot not want to help him? He couldn't believe Spot could just bail out on him like that.

He heard Skittery mumble; "I think we should forget about it for a little while."

"Oh, do ya?" Jack's face was murderous.

Race added meekly, "I mean, we're not Brooklyn y'know." '_Screw Brooklyn,' _he thought. Just as he thought that, a brilliant idea started forming in his head. Who would better convince Spot than himself? He planned all through David's 'seize the day' speech, all through the paper fight at the D.O, and he finished it off just as he saw Crutchy get carried away by the Delancy's. He could think about that later. It was time to pay Brooklyn a visit.

Race started off towards the bridge, not bothering to tell the other guys where he was going, they'd just think he was at the races again. He figured his odds as he walked, if Spot was in a good mood, the first plan had a very good chance of working. If Spot was in a bad mood though, he had a very good alternative plan. Smirking to himself at his brilliance, he walked into the Brooklyn Lodging House. Exchanging nods with Spot's second in command, Sling, he sauntered up the stairs to Spot's room.

When he knocked softly, he heard an annoyed, "What do you want." Things already didn't look good in Race's favor.

"Spot its me, let me in." Race could hear the dead bolt sliding and the second lock click as the door opened, revealing Spot's irritated face.

"What do you want," he said again.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." Spot eyed him for a moment, then moved out of the way to let him in.

"So, I heard Jack came to talk to you about the strike. How'd that go?"

"I told him no, and that I ain't helping him until I see that you ain't gonna bail on me," Spot said coldly.

"Why Spot?" Race kept his cool.

"I gotta do what's best for my boys." He then shot, "If you came down here just to try to convince me, it ain't gonna happen."

"Ok, just hear me out for a few minutes Spot." Spot nodded curtly. "If you just observed or something, maybe you would like what you see? Just today, we took over our D.O., and ripped all the papes so no one could buy them. We didn't back down from that, did we?"

Spot thought about that for a moment then replied, "But there was no threat to you was there? No fighting or anything. That's not good enough Race."

Race realized that talking was going nowhere. It was time to transition to phase two of his plan. Using his carefully practiced poker face, Race looked defeated, and sighed. "Alright, but I did come for something else, if you know what I mean."

A sly grin spread across Spot's face and Race launched himself at him, hungrily capturing Spot's mouth with his own. Spot responded with ferocity, slamming his body against Race's, feeling his erection push against his leg.

Spot pulled away abruptly, huskily saying 'hold on' as he locked the door before returning to Race. Lips locked once again, Spot's hands fumbled with the buttons on Race's shirt, as Race worked his hands down Spot's pants. His mouth left Race's for a moment, moving down his body to his neck, as he pushed them towards the bunk. Now shirtless, Race let loose a low groan, quickly silenced by Spot's mouth returning, and pressing against his own.

Twenty minutes later, sweaty and tired, the two of them lay dozing on the bunk, clothes strewn throughout the room. Race knew it was time to finish out phase two of his plan. Gently as possible, he untangled himself from Spot, slipped out of bed and began gathering and putting on his clothes.

Spot opened one eye lazily and said, "Where you going Race? Don't you want to spend the night?"

Race smirked, a comment on the tip of his tongue, but decided this wasn't a situation to play around with. "I don't think so Spot."

"Why not?"

"Only if you come help us with the strike."

Spot finally put two and two together. "Wait, you only had sex with me to make me come help you?"

"Yup. And let me tell you this Spot, I know you enjoyed that, and I ain't gonna do it ever again unless you agree. I promise, if you come, not only will you get sex again tonight; I will screw you many times after. Just to warn you, if you agree and then don't come, no one will ever want to look at your face again because it will be so messed up. I ain't lying Spot, and you know it. This is my only offer, take it or leave it."

Spot just stared at him, dumbfounded until, "Why you little-" he paused, sighed, then continued, "Fine, but all I'm doing is observing. If I like what I see, I'll help. Do we have a deal?"

"We sure do," Race replied, tackled Spot on the bed and they began again.

* * *

**_Ok, it wasn't that good, I will admit. The only thing I like about it is that Race has the upper hand for once instead of Spot. (But, I could have done that all wrong sooo, you know) Please just tell me what I can do to improve, and I will be so happy!! _**

**_Spirit_**

**_P.S._**

**_The stupid tab won't work on this thing, because everytime I try to save it with the tabs on the paragraphs, it doesn't let me. There is supossed to be tabs on the paragraphs, it just didn't show up. Also, I wanted to have a New Year's fic up by now, but this story kept nagging me, and I had to get it out. I might make a New Year's fic later, but I have another idea that involves Blink being sick and the song My Humps. So yeah...I will stop rambling so you can get to your reviews!!!_**


End file.
